the sleepover
by twilightfangirl123
Summary: charlie is on a fishing trip for 2 weeks so alice bella edward jasper emmet and rosalie are having a sleepover. comedy included
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1.: sleep over.

charlie said he was going on a 2 week fishing trip and if i wanted i chould stay with alice and have a littile girl time. i thought that was a great idea cuz that meant i can spend time with alice and edward. so i knocked on the door of the cullen household door and before i chould knock a second time alice was already there. "bella!!" she had a big grin on her pixie like face and she took her tiny arms and hugged me. i laughed "alice i saw you yesterday why are you so exited?" "cuz ive never had a sleep over im so happy!!" she jumped up and down and clapped has i walked inside" the next thing i saw was edward he said "hey bella" and he quickly kissed me "hey eddie" i said in a teasing voice."you know i hate you call me that" "thats why i say it" alice than wrapped her arm around my shoulder and lead me upstairs and to the right into her black yellow and pink room that was the size of my house. she than way to hyper said " ok so what do you wanna do?" " i dont know alice you choose" "i have a great idea!! lets get edward jazz em and rose to play truth or dare with us!!" and in a flash they were all coming in edward heard alice think it and he got them. rose said" ok who gose first" emmet volinterred of corse "ill go"...

---------------------

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT STEPHANIE MEYER WROTE AND PUBLISHED IT AND I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT.

PLEASE TRY TO GIVE ME IDEAS ON WHAT THE TRUTHS AND DARES SHOULD BE


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2: crazy

rose got an evil smile and said "truth or dare?"

"dare"

"i dare you two let alice dress you up like her and get on her bed and sing girls just want to have fun" emmet eyes widen and he yelled "no!" but alice was already towing him away into the closet to play dress up. i laughed and so did everyone else 20 minutes later emmet came out his hair spiked and straigtend like alices he was wearing a fitted tube dress and he hopped on the bed and begin with the singing of girls just want to have fun and when he finished we all clapped for him laughing loudly. "now its rose's turn"

"rose truth or dare?" "dare" emmet said " i dear you to show them your talent" rose said " no no no no!!!" "you have to!" she pouted and sighed and then she burped for 1 minute and a half loudly! me jazz alice and edward all had the same expression wide eyes jaws dropped than at the same time we all laughed loudly and without a word rosalie sat down on the floor next to jasper and emmet. i said "now its edwards turn edward truth or dare?" "truth" "whats the most embarrasing thing that no ones knows about you?" he sighed and said " i watch that show about the yellow talking sponge called spongebob square pants. ive never gone a day without it its just..awesome!" i giggled and so did rose and emmet jasper and alice were not laughing there were rolling on the floor roaring laughter threw the house. edward than said "bellas or dare bells?" "dare" " i dare you to go in the kitchen and eat everything in the fridge" "fine come on" i grabbed chicken duck choclate milk juice crackers cheese gummi bears peanuts ground beef tuna clams shrimp gum and soda and blended it into a drink and chugged the whole thing and kept a straight face they all looked at me in disbelief and i just smiled emmet said "alice i have a good idea jasper cover your ears.i want you to go sneak up on jazz and jump on his back and attack him" "she giggled and did it" jasper just kept saying "ow" and "honey stop it" she hoped off and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3: the mall.

alice said "this is boring now lets go to the mall" emmet said "ok ill pull up the jeep come on rose" rosalie went with emmet to bring the jeep up front and everyone climbed in. emmet blasted the radio and everyone stared singing the chorus to love drunk by boys like girls " i used to be love drunk but now im hung over i love you forever forever is over we used to kiss all night but now its a bar fight so dont call me crying say hello to goodbye" by the time the song was over we were at the mall.

well hoped out of the car and ran in we walked into some thrift storeish place and me alice and rosalie started modeling weird disco outfits and the guys never stopped laughing. than we went into a department store and we all got dressed up and acted like mannaquins for like 20 minutes than we all screamed really loud to freak people out and it worked. alice got a weird look on her face and we all knew what that meant she had an idea "guys i dare you to go in the middle of the mall and act like superheros beating eachother up"

emmet said " my superhero name is kickbutt man"

jasper said " mine is texas toast"

edward said "mine is purple face"

than they all ran into the middle of the mall and started saying weird catch phrases like "my awesome lazer will kill you and "ill kick you butt cuz thats my name"

they all thought till jasper won. alice ran over and help up jaspers arm like at a wrestling match and said "the winner is texas toast!!!!" and people cheerd.


End file.
